


[podfic] The Stark Guide™ to Mission Reports

by analise010, kalakirya, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Limericks, Don’t copy to another site, Fabricated Documents, Gen, Mission Reports, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Silly, Thor Odinson Learns About Midgard, originally recorded in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: With annotations by Clint Barton, and further annotations by Phil Coulson, and questions from Thor Odinson, for whom this was all written in the first place.





	[podfic] The Stark Guide™ to Mission Reports

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stark Guide™ to Mission Reports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400257) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero), [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** fabricated documents, Silly, Crack, Thor Odinson Learns About Midgard, dirty limericks, Mission Reports, originally recorded in 2014

 **Length:**  00:09:02

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_The%20Stark%20GuideTM%20to%20Mission%20Reports_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2014, and then sat unedited on my laptop for five years. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
